Natural Talent
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Sasuke finds something else he's naturally good at. Naruto has to agree. Yaoi, one-shot, lemon.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru mentions of KakaIru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse, and Kakashi being himself.

Beta: Kamerreon

* * *

**Natural Talent**

* * *

"He's _always _late!" Naruto complained, leaning against the rail of the bridge. "Why do we bother showing up on time?"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said, equally annoyed at their former sensei. "You know that the one day we're late, he's on time."

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto shouted. Before Sasuke could reply, Sakura bashed Naruto over the head.

"Shut up, Naruto!" she cried. "It's too early for this!"

Naruto dropped to the ground, holding his head. Sasuke and Sakura settled in to wait for their tardy former sensei.

Three hours later, he arrived.

"Yo." His voice jerked his three former students out of their thoughts. "Sorry I'm late; I saw a little dolphin that was being molested by a scarecrow, s-"

"Save it!" Naruto snapped. "You're always late!"

Kakashi eyed the eighteen-year-olds innocently. "Well, it doesn't matter, now we're all here and we can start," he said, his visible eye curving.

"What are we doing?" Sasuke demanded. Kakashi's invisible smile grew.

"We'll be sparring, for old time's sake," he said happily. The trio groaned. "Okay, we'll pair up! Sakura, you'll train with me, Sasuke, you can train with Naruto."

The two boys groaned again. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"Just for that, you can only do Taijutsu. Don't forget to stretch!" he said in a sing-song voice. "Come on, Sakura."

The two vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a severely pissed off raven and dobe.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, irritated. Looking over his teammate, he noticed the changes in Sasuke's physical appearance from when they were younger.

Dressed in his usual blue top and white shorts, his pale body was more masculine than Naruto's, something that annoyed the slender blond to no end. His hair, styled in the same 'duck-butt' style was a slightly darker shade of blue, his eyes the same fathomless black.

"Dobe, what are you staring at?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times before realizing that he was indeed staring.

"N-Nothing, teme!" he snapped, blushing. Sasuke eyed his blond teammate warily, curious of the blush that dusted his whisker-marked face. Messy blond locks set off the coloring of his caramel skin, with those brilliant cerulean eyes. His slender – girlish even – body, which seemed able to twist at any angle was hidden beneath those horrendous orange clothes.

"W-who's staring now, teme?" Naruto demanded, his blush worsening.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head to the side. "Let's go."

"Okay, teme, I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked!" Naruto said, stretching his arms.

"Hn." Sasuke glared over at Naruto. "That's not how you stretch you legs."

Naruto blushed again and tries to correct his stance. Turning to face a tree, he leaned against it for balance. "S-Shut up teme!" he snapped. "I knew that!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stomped over to the shorter boy. "You're a ninja, you should have balance," he sneered. Naruto ignored him. Moving to stand behind Naruto, Sasuke positioned his legs correctly.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded, trying to move away and falling over instead.

"Get up, dobe," he snapped, pulling him to his feet, "and I was helping you stretch."

Naruto glared at him, settling into the stretch again. "Here," Sasuke said, "stretch your arms as well, to save time."

Grabbing Naruto's arms, he pulled them back, stretching them as far as he could. Frowning, he shuffled closer, pulling the arms further back, unknowingly pushing Naruto's pelvis against a bump in the tree.

Naruto's eyes bulged and he bit his lip. "T-Teme!" he snapped. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up, dobe," he replied, pulling his arms further back. "If you can't take the pain, don't be a ninja."

"It's not that!" Naruto gasped out, the weight causing jolts of pleasure to rush through him. "I can take the pain!"

Sasuke shuffled forward, unwittingly putting more pressure on Naruto.

Biting his lip, Naruto scrunched his eyes shut, feeling himself harden. '_Damn, damn, damn, damn!_'

"Here, stretch like this…" Sasuke muttered, bending Naruto so that his spine was curving backwards.

"Ngh!"

Naruto's eyes widened, before he slammed them shut, unable to meet Sasuke's shocked gaze. '_I can't believe I _moaned!_ I can't believe the _teme _made me moan!_'

"Did you just…?" Sasuke trailed off, backing away.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped, blushing scarlet.

"But yo-"

"Forget it!"

Sasuke blinked a couple of times before settling into a fighting stance. "Hn. Whatever," he said, looking at the ground. "Let's go."

Naruto charged at him. Sasuke watched him curiously. '_I wonder…_'

Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke's head, which Sasuke dodged, kicking out. Naruto jumped, twisting in mid-air to counterattack.

As they fought, Sasuke watched Naruto for an opening, excitement and anticipation ringing through him. '_There!_'

Sasuke struck, twisting and grabbing at the same time, he managed to turn so that Naruto ended up flat on his back with Sasuke seated comfortably on him.

"Ahh! Teme! Get off!" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke ignored him and simply shuffled down until he was seated on Naruto's hips.

"Quiet," Sasuke ordered. Pinning Naruto's sleeves with kunai, Sasuke slid his hands down Naruto's chest. Naruto shivered lightly under his touch.

"G-Get off!" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke ignored him. "Teme!"

Sasuke fingered the zip on Naruto's jacket before opening it. Ignoring Naruto's protests and squirms, he ran his hands up beneath the black top underneath.

Breathing heavily, Naruto glared up at Sasuke, who was too preoccupied with his caresses to notice. Wriggling, he twisted slightly, trying to escape. Bucking, trying to get Sasuke off his hips, he froze as his clothed member came into contact with Sasuke's. Biting his lip to repress another moan, the touches that Sasuke was lavishing to his chest were not helping. Scrunching his eyes shut, Naruto tried not to think.

Sasuke, fascinated by the reaction he was getting out of Naruto, continued his ministrations, hands reaching dusty nipples. Tweaking one, a small smirk flickered onto his face at the moan that slipped from Naruto's plump lips. Dropping his own lips closer, Sasuke homed in on the two perfect lips, just waiting for him to claim them.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he felt Sasuke's lips against his own. The hands teasing his body didn't stop, causing Naruto to arch helplessly into Sasuke's warm mouth.

'_Ahh… feels… so… good…_'

A tongue gliding across his bottom lip jerked him back to his senses. Turning his head, he broke the kiss.

"Teme! W-What are you do-doing?" he demanded. "G-Get off – mmf!"

Sasuke, fed up with Naruto's whining, took advantage of his open mouth, sliding his tongue into the waiting cavern. Exploring happily, he lapped up the taste of his dobe.

'_Hmm… when did he become _my _dobe? Oh well… why he's making these most delectable noises there is no way in hell I'm going to let anyone else have him._'

Fumbling for a kunai, Sasuke slid the blade through Naruto's top, slicing it neatly open. Cutting along the sleeves of the jacket, he removed the hideous clothing from his dobe, happily sliding his mouth down to Naruto's neck. Sucking on the younger boy's pulse, Sasuke let his hands continue their caresses, while experimentally grinding his hips down onto Naruto's.

The reaction was instantaneous. Naruto let out his loudest moan yet, bucking his hips for more. Pleased by this reaction, Sasuke continued, Naruto's moans and mewls sparking excitement in his groin. Finished with his neck, his lips twisted into a smirk at the mark on the skin there. Continuing down, he reached a nipple and decided to lavish that with attention next.

Moaning loudly, Naruto arched his back again, pushing up into Sasuke's mouth. All rational thought was gone from Naruto's mind as he bucked his hips desperately, looking for that friction. His newly freed hands gripped the ground frantically, eyes clouded over with lust.

Satisfied that the bud was tight enough, Sasuke switched to the other one, replacing his mouth with his hand. His free hand drifted down towards Naruto's hard member, rubbing it through the clothes. Naruto moaned loudly, dragging Sasuke's head back up to his, kissing him deeply. Surprised and pleased by the move, Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's waiting mouth, rubbing against Naruto's tongue with his own.

Fisting Sasuke's hair, Naruto moved his mouth frantically against Sasuke's, needing the taste of his best friend. Sasuke's talented tongue rolled around his mouth, tasting everything.

Pulling back for a breath, Sasuke met Naruto's cerulean eyes with his own black.

"It's so easy," he whispered, increasing the rubbing on Naruto's member, earning another moan, "you're so sensitive…"

"T-Teme!" Naruto moaned. "Get on with it!"

Sasuke shuffled down onto Naruto's legs, slipping his hand into Naruto's pants and boxers, wrapping his cool fingers around Naruto's heated flesh. Naruto cried out, tossing his head back.

"Yes," he hissed. "Oh Kami-sama, yes!"

Very pleased with this reaction, Sasuke pumped the shaft a few times; his other hand was pulling Naruto's pants the rest of the way down.

With his beautiful dobe completely naked before him, Sasuke's already too-tight pants reached bursting point. Removing his hand, earning him a hiss and a glare from Naruto, he tugged his top off impatiently. Fiddling with his pants, he was taken aback when Naruto suddenly attached himself to his neck. Naruto's own hands took over the job of undoing Sasuke's pants while Sasuke stripped off his arm guards. Naruto pushed his pants and boxers down around his ankles, where Sasuke kicked them off.

Pushing Naruto back down, Sasuke resumed control. Looking his dobe over, and noting that he was _indeed _a natural blond, he let his gaze stop on Naruto's leaking member. Locking eyes with Naruto, he lowered his mouth slowly, noting how Naruto's eyes grew wider and wider the closer he got.

As Sasuke's mouth descended, Naruto leaned up to watch eagerly. His tongue darted out, swiping across the head of Naruto's member. Naruto moaned wantonly as Sasuke sucked lightly on the head.

"P-Please," Naruto whispered. Sasuke released the head.

"Please what, Naruto?" he asked coolly. Naruto glared at him.

"P-Please Sasuke," he moaned. "Please just…"

"Yes?" Sasuke inquired, letting his tongue slip over the head again.

Naruto groaned loudly. "Damn it, teme!" he cried. "Just suck me off!"

With a chuckle, Sasuke enveloped Naruto's member in a swift move, causing the dobe to cry out, fisting Sasuke's hair. Pulling in as much as possible, Sasuke began to bob his head, swirling random patterns on Naruto's member.

The only thing stopping Naruto from bucking frantically into Sasuke's sinful mouth was the boy's firm grip on his hips. Twisting his fingers into dark blue locks, Naruto's gaze remained locked onto Sasuke.

He hummed experimentally, and felt Naruto's hands tighten in his hair. Liking the reaction, he tried it a few more times.

"S-Suke…" Naruto breathed. "I-I'm gonna – I-I'm-"

Sitting up, Sasuke pulled back from Naruto's member, causing the boy to moan at the loss of warmth.

"Teme," he whined. Sasuke chuckled, placing a brief kiss on Naruto's mouth. Moving back, he lifted three fingers, holding them to Naruto's lips.

"Suck," he ordered. Naruto glared at him, but took the digits into mouth anyway. Running his tongue over the fingers, he left his gaze locked on Sasuke, eyes pleading.

Moaning, Sasuke removed his fingers. Spreading Naruto's legs, he locked eyes with Naruto again as he pushed the first finger in. Squirming from the discomfort, Naruto frowned at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes.

"It's alright, dobe," he murmured. "I'll make you feel _so _good soon…"

Locking lips with Naruto again, he inserted another finger and began to scissor them. Squirming again, Naruto tried to adjust to the intrusion.

Sasuke fingers suddenly hit something that made Naruto see stars. Moaning loudly, Naruto broke the kiss and pushed down on the fingers. Smirking, Sasuke inserted a third, making sure to hit the same spot over and over again.

"Oh, Kami-sama." Naruto breathed. "M-More!"

Deciding that he was stretched enough, Sasuke removed his fingers, earning a glare from Naruto.

"Don't worry, dobe," he muttered, "we're just getting to the fun stuff."

Naruto blushed, but nodded anyway. Spitting on his palms, Sasuke stroked his own member quickly, lubricating it as best as he could. Hooking Naruto's legs around his waist, he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, but didn't move. Naruto glared up at him.

"T-Teme," he moaned. Sasuke waited. "P-Please!"

Leaning in close, Sasuke looked Naruto over. "Beg," he whispered huskily, "beg for me to fuck you into the ground."

"N-No…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke reached around to stroke his member lightly.

"Beg for me, my beautiful dobe," he whispered, leaning in to kiss Naruto's neck softly.

"Suke," Naruto whispered, "p-please…"

"Not good enough," Sasuke murmured, drifting his lips over the hickey. "I know you can do better."

"Please!" Naruto cried. "Just fuck me!"

Sasuke smirked, pleased. Pushing in, he winced as Naruto bit his lip, obviously in pain. Once Naruto was completely filled, he stopped, barely able to maintain his control because of the warmth surrounding him.

"Shh, shh, shh," he whispered, kissing Naruto softly. "Tell me when you're ready."

After a full two minutes, Naruto rocked his hips experimentally. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"M-Move," he stuttered. Sasuke rolled his hips experimentally, and was rewarded with a mewl. Moving faster, captivated by the lust-filled expression on Naruto's face, Sasuke angled his thrusts, looking for that one spot.

"Ahh!" Naruto clawed at his back. "T-There!"

Slamming in harder, Sasuke reveled in the screams of pleasure sounding from Naruto's mouth. Losing all control, he moved faster and faster, succumbing to the cries of his dobe.

"Naruto," he moaned, stunned by the feeling of Naruto surrounding him. "Y-you're so tight… so fucking tight…"

"Nnngh…" Naruto's reply was lost in a long moan. "S-Suke!"

Reaching down to pump Naruto's shaft, Sasuke leaned forward to plant a sloppy kiss on Naruto's open mouth.

With one final scream, Naruto spilled out onto their stomachs. The feeling of Naruto's walls clamping down upon him was too much for Sasuke, and he exploded right against Naruto's prostrate. Dropping his head into the curve of Naruto's neck, he caught his breath, panting hard. Reaching over warily, he grabbed a piece of Naruto's torn clothing. Pulling out of Naruto, he cleaned them off quickly ignoring the glare Naruto threw him.

"That was my favorite top, teme," he said tiredly. Sasuke ignored him, pulling his boxers and pants on. Noting that Naruto was too exhausted to do anything but lie there, he covered Naruto's lower half himself, lavishing kisses on the exposed chest. Half dressed, he scooped Naruto into his arms protectively.

"Where are we going, Suke?" Naruto asked sleepily, nuzzling into his chest.

"My place," Sasuke answered. "We've got to get you cleaned up."

"M'kay," Naruto murmured. "Can we do that again later?"

Chuckling, Sasuke planted a tender his on top of Naruto's head. "Of course," he whispered huskily. "I want to hear you scream my name in every room of my house."

Naruto didn't respond, as he had already fallen asleep. Darting off, Sasuke left behind a torn pile of blue, white, and orange clothing.

-

"Kakashi-sensei, where are they?" Sakura asked, scanning the area the boys were training in. "They can't have gotten that far."

Kakashi eyed the bundle of clothing suspiciously.

"I think I can guess," he said, his eye curving. "Excuse me, I have to go, see, I think a little dolphin is lost and in need of some… direction…"

Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind one very confused medic.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Yes, I am Tanuki-Mara**


End file.
